Only Me
by Chipii
Summary: "Arthur. . ." I waited for him to look at me. "I love you, aru."  IggyChu and USUK


**The oneshot is done 3**

**And I'll put in some warnings just in case. . .**

**WARNING: LEMON, CHARACTER DEATH**.

**China's POV**

* * *

><p>The night had seemed to quiet when it all started, then I just needed to find the drunkest brit in town. . .<p>

"A-aaah!" My very first moan. The moan that is now forever gone, the moan that should be heard and remembered. But he didn't seem to care at all, he kept on kissing my neck and pushing his organ inside me while all I could do was holding onto the wall.

Another moan escaped from my lips and I came. I took my chance to turn around to look at him. His green eyes were dull, but I knew he looked right into my eyes and just mine.

His lips curled up into a smirk as he kissed my cheek. I allowed the blush to set on my cheeks and then he continued.

What happend? You might wonder. Well, I can easily say that if I was at home, this would never happen. I'm normally the innocent one, the good one. But now I'm here in a stranger's room and telling my pleasure to the world. I wonder if I go to hell. . .

After alot of moans and cries of pleasure, he stopped and pulle out for a moment. It almost felt weird when he got it out. I turned around to look fully at him.

"Yao, why are you so beautiful?" he asked me, he held me onto the wall and kissed my lips with lust. It still felt weird in my southern parts, but soon enough my face heated up by the kiss. I broke the kiss so I could get some air.

"I forgot. . .What was your name again, aru?" I asked him slowly, looking up at his green eyes.

"I'm Arthur." he said softly, and then went back to the kissing. He pushed his dick inside me again, this time finding the spot with no problems. A lout moan and a few chinese curses following escaped from my mouth.

He kept pushing it in and then pulling out and doing it over and over, until I felt something run down my legs. I looked down and saw blood running down from my anus. I shireked in fear and shock, but Arthur hushed be clamly.

"It's okay, love. . ." He whispered. I decided to ignore the blood running down from me and turned to him.

"I love you, aru. . ." I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks. Arthur whiped a teardrop away from my cheek.

"I love you too, Yao."

* * *

><p><em>"I not only lost my virginity to him, also my heart and trust, aru." The man before me frowned.<em>

_"What happened later then?" he asked me._

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall in a normal pace, but I wanted to speed up. I honestly wanted to run through the whole hall and scream my heart out, but that wasn't allowed.<p>

I stopped when I saw a blond teen, around my age, talking with two other blondes. My heart filled with a wonderful feeling and I began to smile brightly.

"Hi Arthur, aru~!" I walked towards them and almost sang the words out. Arthur turned back to look at me, his green eyes were much more greener in the sun. I clinged onto his arm thightly and giggled softly.

"Y-Yao-"

"Who is that, Artie?" one of the blond men asked, he wore glasses and had sky blue eyes. Wait, his hair was dirty blond, sorry.

"No one, Al. Exsuce me for a moment:" Arthur said slowly, he pulled my arm and walked away, I didn't know he'd walk all the way down to the stairs.

"Yao what's with the-"

"I love you, aru." I said softly, not caring that I just interuppted him.

"No you don't." My eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry for taking your virginity, Yao. I really am. But Alfred and I are already in a realationship."

I could feel my body turn cold as my eyes studied the british man, seeking the truth.

"You love me, aru. I love you too." I said without changing my expression, nor looking him in the eyes.

"No. I love Alfred. Sorry, Yao." he said and felt.

* * *

><p><em>"Now I understand why everyone kept staring at me, aru. I used to be the A student. The favorite student of the teachers, aru." I said slowly, looking down at the table.<em>

_"Like teachers pet?" I nodded. "So you were out of. . .personality then?"_

_I nodded again, the man infront of my put a finger over his lips and held his head on his hand._

* * *

><p>I found myself staring at a blank wall. Why? Was he too drunk to see difference between his boyfriend and ME?<p>

He only wanted me, he told me I was beautiful. He called me love. I left him come inside me.

And still. . .He apologizes and says it was a mistake? My body turned colder, I didn't feel heartbroken. Only cold.

"Yao-san." I turned around slowly, Kiku was looking at me with a worried expression. "We have to go to class soon."

I nodded and followed him to our classes.

* * *

><p>Day after day, I didn't talk to Arthur. Not because I didn't want him too, he just choose to ignore me. Or it was his boyfriend who seemed to be very protective.<p>

I looked out of the window and stared at the tree which slowly turned colores, leaves falling down from it and landing softly on the ground. It reminded me of myself, at first it was fresh and beautiful, then it turned older and died evantually. I bit my lip and frowned. Am I a look alike to a tree? I was told that I was very beautiful, yes. But not like a tree.

I sighed and turned back to the teacher. Mr. Vargas kept on babbling about stuff with curses hidden in his words, his younger brother was still in this school which perhaps put alot of stress on him.

"Okay ya know what? Screw this class, everyone get out of the room and go back home!" mr. Vargas said and looked at the clock. Almost everyone in the room had already felt, I was putting my books in the bag.

"Yao-san. . .Is something bothering you?" Kiku asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Are you sure? You've been very silent the last few weeks and everyone keeps staring at you." Kiku said. Such a sweet boy. Kiku and I knew each other since kindergarten and we've been friends ever since. He was innocent, almost more than me.

"I'm okay, aru. . ."I said slowly.

"Let's go." Kiku said. We felt the classroom and walked down the stairs so we could go home.

The stares was all set on me and I could almost feel their looks. Even my friends were looking at me. A dirty blond guy with glasses walked towards me and pushed Kiku out of the way.

"I know what you did." he said in a cold voice, almost filled with jealousy. I could feel the anger grow in me as I smirked like the devil.

"So?" I asked in a monotone, almost intrested if he would hit me or not.

"Tomorrow after school, at the parkinglot." he said, I nodded. Accepting something like this was not something I'd normally do. But I'd do anything for Arthur, to win his heart back.

"Dirty hooker." he mumbled and walked past me. My smirk didn't leave my face until I actually got home.

* * *

><p><em>"And that's when it happened?" he asked.<em>

_"Yes, aru." I nodded._

_"So, can you explain again, what did you do the morning before school?" He leaned over to take a closer look at me._

_"I was getting ready for school, aru." I said simply._

_"Details, mr. Wang." he said with a hard look on his face._

* * *

><p>My parents had already left and Xiang was also in school. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. But where is father's gun? Yes my dad is a police, my mom is a doctor. I sighed and took a kitchen knife instead. I hurried out of the door and ran to the school.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The man infront of me looked at the kitchen knife with dried blood on it.<em>

_"A simple kitchen knife. . ."_

_"It's a Kin Men knife, aru." _

_"A very sharp one."_

_"My mom is very picky when it comes to that kind of things, aru."_

* * *

><p>Alfred was leaning against the wall and waited. A group of students were rounding him. I felt different kind of feeling between pride and warth. Two sins at once? Perfect. I was wearing a hoodie which was too big for me, so I could easily hife the knife in my pocket.<p>

I walked past the crowed and stood infront of Alfred, smiling like a doll.

"Finally here, Wang. Too scared to fight me?" Alfred asked teasingly. I kept my smile and put my hand in my pocket, holding the knife thightly.

"What do I get if I win, aru?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"Arthur, aru." A few people looked at Arthur who was shivering slightly.

"Okay, if you win, you'll get Arthur. If I win, I want you away from him, I don't even want to know you're living." My smile widened.

"You're so kind, aru." I said softly, not showing any hint of depression or sadness. My sanity seemed to already have left me.

Alfred walked closer to me, leaving the wall and clenched his fists. I couldn't hlp but giggle. I slowly pulled my hand out of my pocket, btu Alfred had already started. His fist was aiming for my face, but with my length I could get down easily, and stab him.

The whole crowed looked at the scene with wide eyes. My smile twitched, and grew wider.

I pulled the knife out and Alfred fell to the ground. Before anyone could stop me, I pushed Alfred down so he'd lay on the ground and sat on him.

"Your slut of a boyfriend sat on me like this too, y'know." I said teasingly, I stabbed him again and again and again. Students ran away, until only Arthur was there.

When finally my arms were getting tired, I dropped the knife and laughed like a psycho.

* * *

><p><em>The man stared at me with wide eyes. I just smiled softly.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yao! What the bloody hell have you done!" Arthur pushed me off the dead boy and hugged the body tightly.<p>

"Arthur. . ." I held my hand out for him, smiling softly.

"Get away from me, you monster!" his eyes had gotten blurry and was already crying. My eyes widened in horror, I could feel my sanity come back slowly, but it went away when I lost my smile.

"I love you, aru." I said, but not only once, I kept on repeating the words until my voice died out.

"Arthur. . ."I waited for him to look at me. "I love you, aru."

Then I grabbed the knife and stabbed him, without any second thoughts.

My tears were mixed with Alfred's and Arthur's blood on my cheek when I walked away. But my smile didn't want to leave me. Atleast my smile would never leave me. . .

"Yao-san?" Kiku looked at me with horrorfied eyes, his face was getting paler.

"Kiku. . .Aru. . ." I ran towards him and hugged him thightly as sobs were making it diffecult for me to breathe.

"What happened? D-did Alfred. . .?" Kiku, of course, couldn't handle seeing blood so he avoided the fight.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, aru!" I cried and make his shirt wet with my tears and others blood.

Kiku hushed me softly and patted my head.

* * *

><p><em>"What happened to Kiku?" the swedish police man asked.<em>

_"He's fine, he needed to go to a therapist, aru." I said, feeling pity for Kiku who doesn't dare to talk to me anymore._

_". . .Am I going to a mental hospital, aru?" I asked him. Berwald nodded. "I see. . ."_

_"Any last words before we have to drive you to the hospital?" Berwald asked._

_"Love makes you crazy, aru. Tell Xiang to never lose his virginity before he is married." Fresh tears fell down from my cheeks. "And please tell Kiku that I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt him mentally."_

_The swedish man nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the office._

* * *

><p><strong>I know. . .But this is things I've ALWAYS wanted to write about *w*<strong>

**Anyway, so. . .I dunno.**

**My small insanity inside me actually wanted it to be in China's POV.**

**Please Comment/review~!**


End file.
